Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to processors and, more particularly, to multiple processor cores forming a processor.
Description of the Related Art
Various processors are included in electronic systems to execute software providing some amount of user functionality. The processors may include the central processing units (CPUs) in the system, as well as special purpose processors dedicated to specific tasks such as graphics, media processing, etc. Generally, the processors are designed to operate at multiple operating points (settings of supply voltage magnitude and clock frequency). Lower operating points consume less power but also offer limited performance compared to higher operating points. For some workloads, the limited performance is sufficient and the lower operating points can be used. For other workloads, the higher operating points are needed to provide sufficient performance.
In some systems, a wide diversity of workloads are experienced. Designing a processor that can provide the performance needed by the most demanding workloads while also supporting the lowest possible operating point that would provide sufficient performance for many frequently-executed workloads has become a challenge. Processors that operate at high operating points may only support a reduction in supply voltage to a certain level before circuitry ceases to function correctly. Compromises must be made, and typically the lowest operating point is increased until the design can meet the desired high end operating point. As the high end operating points continue to increase, more and more workloads are executable at the lowest operating point (and many could be executed at even lower operating points). Power is expended unnecessarily for such workloads, which can be a critical factor in mobile systems that frequently operate on a limited energy source such as a battery.